Cas and Dean's first Christmas
by whiskeynmenthols
Summary: Cas and Dean have their first Christmas together, Sam and Ruby come over for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

It had taken hours to decorate the Christmas tree, mainly because Cas had been anxious to get it 'just right' so as to not disappoint Dean and it did not matter how many times he told Cas he did not give a rat's ass about how it looked, Cas would not be shaken. Dean had explained countless times that all he cared about was that this was their first Christmas together and the first time, Cas had listened and told Dean he understood perfectly while caressing his hand softly but he still insisted on everything being perfect. Every time after that when Dean raised his objections and tried to get Cas to join him in front of the fire, the determined man simply gave Dean his 'I will not give in on this' face and after several of these looks, Dean sighed and gave up letting Cas decorate the house as he pleased. Anything that made him happy, made Dean happy. Just seeing Cas' face light up was enough to make Dean's day and vice versa of course.

While Cas was wreaking his seasonal havoc around their small apartment Dean decided he would take a nap, basically for something to do while Cas was preoccupied. He smiled before slowly drifting off to Cas humming his own slightly muddled version of Silent Night.

After what felt like minutes, Dean was poked awake. He groaned and flung his arm over his eyes to protect them from the assaulting light.

'Cas, what the hell man?'

'Dean, I need you to taste this. I followed the recipe but..' Cas' voice was full of worry.

Dean slowly lifted his arm from his eyes to see what the hell Cas was talking about, but his annoyance from being woken up abruptly completely vanished when he saw what was in front of his face. Cas was holding a plate laden down with cookies shaped like Christmas trees, reindeers and snowmen. The man himself, was covered in flour from head to toe. His hair was on end and nearly completely white from yet more flour. Dean sat up quickly and stretched, rubbed his hand through his hair, yawned loudly and smiled widely.

'Dude. Did you leave any flour in the kitchen?' chuckled Dean.

'Dean Winchester. Your brother will be here in about two hours. This is not the time for jokes.' Cas was in no mood for Dean's nonsense.

'Right, right. What's wrong?'

'Please try one and tell me if they taste right!'

Dean reached over to the plate and lifted the closest cookie and took the biggest bite his mouth allowed.

'Mmm s'good!' Dean gave Cas a thumbs up as he mumbled around the mouthful of cookie.

Cas' worried face lost some of its anxiety as he smiled widely. That was the smile that melted Dean's heart. Dean raised his hand to sneak another cookie but Cas slapped his hand out of the way, chastising him that they were for when Sam and Ruby got here. Moaning about unfairness and the favouritism of his brother, Dean stood up from the sofa and stretched again. Cas rolled his eyes and made his way back into the kitchen to hide the cookies from Dean. Cas looked out of the kitchen door and couldn't see Dean about so squinted suspiciously,

'Dean you better not be going to the shower! You saw the state of me, I need one before your Sam and Ruby get here!'

There was no reply. Cas slammed the cupboard shut of his favourite hiding things from Dean place and rushed out to the bathroom. He was surprised when Dean was nowhere to be seen. His eyes narrowed suspiciously again as he wondered where Dean was hiding. He didn't have to wonder long as Dean leapt on him from behind the door and wrapped his arms around Cas' neck. Cas was startled and jumped at the contact but quickly relaxed when he realised what happened. He tried twisting round to look at Dean but Dean kissed his cheek and after squeezing him a hug, let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas turned round to see Dean striding out of the bathroom towards the bedroom and almost turned to follow him but realized how little time there was before Sam was due. He sighed and started stripping for the shower. It was the quickest shower he had ever taken because the water started to get cold very quickly. He frowned at the shower, he had left the water heater on for hours just to make sure there would be enough hot water for two showers. He slung his towel over his hips and tucked it in, making towards the door so he could get dressed.

He half expected Dean to be lounging on the bed, determined to be a distraction but he was disappointed as the room was quite empty. Cas checked his watch and was relieved to see he had about an hour before Sam and Ruby were expected so he poked around finding a decent pair of jeans and one of his nice shirts. Once he was dressed he decided to check on Dean and make sure he had not found the stash of hidden cookies. Cas didn't even make it into the kitchen before he found Dean, laying on the sofa with something in his hand. When Dean saw Cas he quickly shoved what was in his hand into his mouth, stretching out his cheeks like a hamster.

Cas sighed, knowing full well that Dean had found the Christmas cookies and had eaten at least one. Dean gave a goofy grin that showed crumbs all over his teeth and Cas found it impossible to stay annoyed at him. He walked over to the sofa which had Dean splayed all over it and tapped his leg. A signal for Dean to move it so he could sit down. Dean sat up and grabbed Cas' hand that he'd tapped him with and flumped back down so Cas was dragged with him. When Cas landed on Dean's chest he let out a puff of air from being slightly winded but wiggled around until he was comfortable. When he finally stopped squirming Dean put his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Cas could lay like this forever, his ear just on top of Dean's heart. He could count every beat, if he wanted to. Sometimes when they were curled up like this to go to sleep, Cas did count heart beats until he fell asleep. He felt a light kiss on his head and he squeezed Dean in response. He tilted his head up to look at Dean and smiled while the other man looked down at him, smiling as broadly. Dean kissed Cas' nose and he scrunched up his nose while he did. Cas stretched up more to kiss Dean back but he didn't think that Dean would move as fast, so the kiss was planted on half his mouth and half his chin.

Trying to stay stretched out to keep kissing Dean was starting to make Cas cramp up so he tried to move further up Dean's body but he was stuck fast between Dean's legs for them being wrapped around his waist.

'What are you trying to do?' Dean questioned.

'I can't reach.' Cas said, sounding miffed.

He was still stretching towards Dean's face. Dean laughed and started wriggling around, repositioning himself underneath Cas until he had slipped down the sofa so his lips were in reach. Cas propped himself up on his knees so he was leaning over Dean. Dean reached up to Cas' chest and started unbuttoning the shirt, as quick as his fingers allowed. Cas lent his head down and started harshly kissing him, not waiting on Dean opening his mouth he worked his tongue through to dominate Dean's.

Dean did all but rip the shirt off Cas' back in his haste to get it off and tugged it down over his arms. Once the shirt was off, Dean threw it out of the way. With nothing restricting Cas' arms, he snaked one of them behind Dean's head to pull his face closer and used his other arm to blindly tug at Dean's t-shirt and pull it up. Since Dean was laying on his back, it made it very difficult for Cas to pull the t-shirt off so he slid his hand up the shirt and held on to Dean's shoulder.

Dean started a slowly rubbing Cas' crotch, in slow circular strokes and Cas grabbed a hand full of Dean's hair and deepened the kiss. Still rubbing Cas' dick through the jeans was making Dean hard and the denim was being very restricting, Dean reached for the button on Cas' jeans. Cas' hand slid out from under Dean's top and firmly grabbed hold of his hand, stopping him undoing the button but not stopping the kissing.

Instead of moving Dean's hand, Cas just held it where it was. The two men were paying too much attention to each other to notice the footsteps that were getting closer, Sam and Ruby had been waiting and ringing the bell at the door for about fifteen minutes before the doorman had taken pity on them and let them up. They walked slowly down the hallway until they got to the front door to Dean and Cas' apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam knocked on the door and put his arm around Ruby's shoulder, waiting for someone to let them in. Minutes passed without anyone opening the door, so Sam knocked again.

Cas stopped kissing Dean and sat up quickly, he could have sworn he heard a knock at the door.

'What's wrong, baby?' Dean murmured, sitting up and kissing Cas' neck.

'Did you just hear the door? I thought I heard the door.' The panic in Cas' voice was high.

'No, there was nothing. Calm, calm.' breathed Dean on Cas' neck.

Cas visibly relaxed and bent down to kiss Dean's neck, biting gently. After last time, he was going to get pay back for all the hickeys Dean had left trailing down his neck and chest. He moved around Dean's neck, nibbling and sucking.

Sam sighed, he should have known that they would forget what the time. He tried the door handle and grinned when it opened.

'So get this.' Sam laughed.

'Sammy..I don't think we should..' Ruby knew this was pointless. If there was a chance to try and get one over on Dean, Sam was going to take it. The face on Dean when they came home and saw Ruby and Sam sitting on the sofa would be priceless, not to mention how shocked Cas would be. Sam quietly pushed the door open, just in case it squeaked since he didn't know where the other two were.

'Shall we?' smirked Sam.

With that cute grin on his face, Ruby couldn't resist. It was how their relationship worked really. She walked in front of Sam and strode straight into the apartment with Sam following close behind after closing the door. With the length of Sam's legs he had soon caught up with Ruby as she walked into the living room. Neither of them were quite prepared for what they saw, since Cas had finally got Dean's t-shirt off and was still biting his way around Dean's neck and chest.

Ruby's jaw dropped and she turned around, to give the two men privacy whereas Sam started laughing loudly. Hearing the gasp and immediate laughter, Cas sat up instantly and without a second's hesitation his face was the colour of an overly ripened tomato. Dean sat up slower having already guessed what had happened, grinning.

'I - I - I...hi Sam. Hi Ruby.' stuttered Cas.

Dean burst out laughing: 'Hey guys. Happy Christmas.'

'So, eh, do you guys want to put your shirts back on?' Ruby looked just as embarrassed as Cas felt.

'Yea-' Cas began before Dean cut him off.

'Only if you want us to babe,' he grinned.

Cas was hunting around for his shirt but he couldn't find where Dean had thrown it. Dean could see he was getting more and more embarrassed so he tossed over the t-shirt he had been wearing. Cas shrugged the t-shirt on and smiled at Dean in thanks.

'I made Christmas cookies for you guys! Come on in the kitchen and I'll get them.' Cas lead the way to the kitchen, practically bouncing along.

He opened the cupboard to his now not-so-secret-secret-hiding-place and frowned. There had been a lot more cookies on the plate before his shower. He remembered Dean chewing something on the sofa and his frown deepened.

'DEAN! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE EATEN ALL THESE COOKIES?!' cried Cas.

'Quite easily, they were delicious,' Dean sauntered into the kitchen, grinning.

Cas grabbed the plate that only had half a dozen cookies left and started walking to the living room. Sam punched Dean in the arm, laughing at how Dean was still as greedy as ever. When they caught up with Cas and Ruby in the living room they were sitting in front of the fire, laughing.

'Cas was just telling me about the spider in the bathroom last week,' Ruby giggled.

'CAAAAS. Whatever he said, I can promise it's an exaggeration.' Dean was mortified and Cas saw it as a fit revenge for eating all the cookies.

They sat there for hours, drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon and telling stories from past Christmases, Sam and Ruby's holidays and plans they all had for the next year. Ruby even asked Cas his cookie recipe as they were getting ready to leave which caused Cas to grin from ear to ear. This was shaping up to be Cas' favourite Christmas so far. All he had to do was convince Dean to let him open one present on Christmas Eve and how hard could that be?


End file.
